Nora's Spooky adventure
by Ian Scott Shaw
Summary: Nora is a ghost and now she's gonna be spooky all over Beacon


Nora's spooky adventure

After a long day of classes team, JNPR returns to their room. Nora and Ren are getting ready for bed while Jaune and Pyrrha leave for a private training session. Later while Ren is asleep Nora is still awake feeling very cold, she tries to grab the blanket to keep her warm only to see her hands phase through it. "What!" she said trying to be quiet but still being moderately loud.

"Nora be quiet," Ren says as he turns onto his back.

"Sorry," Nora says quietly. She looks down at her hands wondering what was wrong with her hands, she then slowly moves her left hand through her right. Her eyes widen looking at her hands. "what's going on? Why can't I touch anything?" she thinks to herself. She tries to grab the blanket one more time to make sure she wasn't just imagining things. She wasn't, her hands phase through the blanket again "what happened to me? Wait am I a ghost?" Nora gets out of bed and almost falls over when she notices that her feet aren't touching the floor. "Well that settles it I'm a ghost but why? Maybe Ren knows why." She jumps on top of Ren and he doesn't flinch. "huh? Oh right, I'm a ghost. Hey, Ren wake up." Ren doesn't move "Reeeeeeeeeeen" He still doesn't wake up. "Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren wake up."

"uhh Nora what do you want," Ren says slowly waking up.

"Ren I'm a ghost and I don't know why. "

"Nora this isn't the time for jokes go back to sleep. "

"I'm not joking look." She puts her left hand through her right hand again.

"That's a nice magic trick Nora now get off of me and go back to sleep."

"Ren just watch this," she puts her left hand through Ren's forehead. Ren's eyes widen as he feels a chill down his spine.

"Nora what did you do to me just now." he says as he sits up.

"I'm a ghost and I don't know why."

"Nora if you're a ghost then how can I see you?" Nora gives him a puzzled look and shrugs. "That's unusual, now let me grab my scroll and I'll see if I can find anything that can help you. "

"You know now that I can go through walls and other stuff, I wonder what Beacon is like at night? "

"It's the same Nora, Beacon doesn't magically change while we're asleep," Ren remarked while looking at his scroll.

"Well, I'm going to see what it's like anyway bye Ren." She waves to him and then flies through the wall. Ren sighs as he keeps looking for a way to turn Nora back to normal. In the hallway thinking to herself about what she should do. "I wonder if team RWBY is awake?" she flies through the wall into team RWBY's room and sees Ruby sitting on the floor performing weapon maintenance, Weiss sitting at a desk and doing homework and both of them in their pajamas, and Blake and Yang are nowhere to be seen. "It's just Ruby and Weiss, I'll just say hello and then I'll see the rest of Beacon," she flies downs in front of ruby and waves to her and says hello. She doesn't respond "that's weird Ren can see and hear me why can't Ruby or Weiss?" she thought to herself as she watched Ruby continue to work on crescent rose. "I wonder is Ruby's weapon heavier than mine?" Nora said out loud as she reached down to grab crescent rose and to her surprise she actually grabbed it. "what but I thought I couldn't touch things now that I'm a ghost." Nora lifts up crescent rose up easily "Oh wow it's really light."

"Weiss, are you making my scythe float?" Ruby says to Weiss scared.

"No Ruby I'm not making your scythe float why would you even think I would be doing that? "

"oh right, they can see the scythe floating this gives me an idea," Nora says with a devious smile on her face. She then starts to move the scythe around in different ways.

"Weiss help" Ruby says as she runs up to her and grabs her arm.

"Ow ruby get off of me what has gotten into you. "

"Look behind you," Ruby said with her eyes closed. Weiss looks behind her to see Ruby's scythe floating in the air and moving around.

"Okay, now I'm scared to Ruby."

"This way!" Ruby shouts as she drags Weiss out of the room and into the hall yelling "Yaannnnnnnnnnnnng!" Nora laughs and puts down Ruby's scythe.

"That was fun, but poor Ruby I think I scared her too hard. I wonder what I should do now," she said as flew out of the room and into another part of then finds herself in the locker room, where she gets a devilish idea. With a smile on her face, she says to herself "I'll change the codes on all of the lockers except for Ren's. But what should I change the code to? I'll just change it to 123456. It's so simple no one will try it. Why do I feel like I've seen that code before?" Nora flies over to the first locker and runs into an obvious problem. "Wait I don't know if I can touch the number pad but I could touch Ruby's scythe, why?" She then stops and thinks back to when she was holding Ruby's scythe. "How did I pick up Ruby's scythe I was looking at the scythe and I was looking at it and thinking about picking it up. I got it if I want to touch something I just have to look and think about it. Now let's try this idea out." she says as she stares at the locker in front of her and slowly moves her finger onto the number pad, the pad makes a sound as her finger hits the one button. "Yes! It worked I am a genius." Nora shouts in excitement. Nora then spends the next several minutes changing the codes on everyone's lockers. After she finishes changing the locker codes Nora flies up to the top of the school where she finds Jaune and Pyrrha talking to each other on the rooftop. "So this is where their private training sessions are. Actually, it's more like try to get Jaune to notice my feelings for him. Maybe I should help her out a bit, but how?"

"You know Pyrrha I don't know how to repay you for these private training sessions," Jaune said as he was scratching the back of his head.

"I do have an idea of a way you can repay me Jaune," Pyrrha said acting coy.

"Like what, do you want me to do your homework or polish your weapon or something? "

"Oh my goodness, he's an idiot," Nora said while face palming. "You know what I'm just going to possess Pyrrha and then Jaune and Pyrrha will be together together and everyone will be happy." Nora flies towards Pyrrha and then goes into her body. Inside Pyrrha's mind, Nora has full control of Pyrrha. While in control of Pyrrha Nora makes her grab Jaune and kiss him, after that she leaves her body saying "you're welcome Pyrrha." she flies away letting Jaune and Pyrrha to themselves and goes back to their room where Ren is asleep with his scroll laying on his chest. "Thanks for helping Ren I hope you have sweet dreams tonight." She picks up his scroll and puts it away. "I think I can get some sleep wait do ghosts sleep? It doesn't matter see you tomorrow Ren."

"Nora wakes up Nora come on wake up." Nora slowly opens her eyes to see Ren standing over her.

"Ren wait am I still a ghost? "

"What no Nora it was probably just a dream. "

"a dream? That actually makes sense." Nora says groggily as she sits up.

"You can tell me about on our way to class now get ready we're gonna be late." Nora gets out of bed and then gets ready for the day and later as she and Ren were on their way to class she tells him all about the dream.


End file.
